


Safe

by Bulletproof_love



Series: What Happens After [3]
Category: Strike Back
Genre: Boys In Love, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Late at Night, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Fluff, Safe Haven, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Michael has always been a source of security for Damien.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkmoore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/gifts).



> A special thank you to my beta tobeconspicuous!

There had been blood on his hands. Damien had been able to taste the copper tang on his tongue as he had stared down at the dark, drying flecks  that were ingrained into his flesh. 

He had seen Rebecca’s lifeless body, those once vibrant eyes staring up at him as she bled to death in his lap from that bullet wound. He’d tried to help her make peace with her God before she passed away, he could feel the responsibility of her death still pressing down on his shoulders like a weight. 

He remembered how warm her skin had felt underneath his fingertips as that final rasp of breath echoed in his ears. 

The sensation of powerlessness seized at his muscles, rendering them inert as the next memory flashed up in his mind.

Patches of blackened flesh erupted into his eyesight, instead of blood he had been able to taste sickening charred skin.   He had stared at the tiny scrunched up corpse for what seemed like hours, cowering inside a body bag that was clearly too big. 

The violent ache had started in Damien’s chest. He felt that familiar sense of terror and realisation fill him up inside, his breath had  caught in his throat. 

Daniel...

His target’s son back when he’d been with the CIA. 

The one he could never forgive himself for.

His heart was pounding even harder in his chest. The bile climbing up his throat as he had stared at the crumpled, black mass unable to tear his gaze away.

In the distance Damien heard his name being called. That familiar voice piercing the veil of darkness that he was shrouded in.

Michael's hand was cupping his face when he woke up, those stunning eyes of his drowning out everything else in Damien’s vision as he struggled to catch his breath against the riptide of emotion in his chest.

“ You’re  safe.” Michael murmured, his thumb soothing over Damien's cheek. “ You’re safe with me, in our bed.”

_ Our bed... _

The one they had bought when they had finally decided to get out of the life and settle down in the US so he could be close to Finn. 

Michael’s lips grazed his cheeks, kissing away the salty tears that had leaked from his eyes. 

“You’re ok ,” Michael whispered against the corner of his mouth before gathering Damien up in his arms and cradling him close.

Michael’s lips brushed over his hairline as he buried his face into Michael’s burgundy t-shirt, inhaling his soft masculine scent. 

He was safe here with Michael, nothing could harm him. There was just the two of them, in their home, in their bed.

Everything else in the world could go to hell.


End file.
